This invention relates to a feeding dish for pets. The dish has a receptacle for holding a disposable liner and a male mounting extension for securely affixing the dish to a wall or the like by means of a complimentary female bracket affixed to the wall. Multiple dish units can be securely fastened together.
Pet feeders having disposable liners are known, exemplified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,594. Other liners and/or dishes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,803; 2,728,209; 2,323,356 and 730,082.
Means for mounting pet feeders to a cage are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,165.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,193 discloses a feeder comprising a holder for food or water receptacles, in which the receptacles are of the disposable type. The holder is a pre-formed unit of plastic or similar construction having a conical recess for replaceably receiving a conical-shaped receptacle, and has a locating key, of a dowel form, extending therefrom for the engagement thereof by an apertured handle which projects from one side of the disposable receptacle. The receptacle holder is hollow and has a filler plug threadedly fixed in a wall thereof to facilitate a weighting of the holder by the introduction of water, sand, and the like, and to effect a sealing of the water or sand weighting vehicle. A plurality of holders can be fixed together, in juxtaposition, by means of bosses formed in a wall surface thereof, the bosses being configured to receive pin retainers which project from a decorative backboard.
The known prior art does not disclose or suggest the feeder of thisinvention.